1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to schedule management devices and, particularly, to a schedule management device and a schedule management method which manages schedules based on position information and date information.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, schedule management devices are used to create a schedule list by recording a number of events associated with date information, and inform users of the upcoming event(s) when the date information of the event(s) falls within current date information. However, the schedule management devices cannot inform the user about the event(s) whose scheduled date is before the predetermined date.
Therefore, what is needed is a schedule management device and a schedule management method to overcome the described limitations.